


由四月到四月

by hydrviolence



Category: Mill - David Macaulay
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 最终还是忍不住犯欠写了，因为是看的英文，专业词汇翻译不准，外加我是历史盲，所以文中大概有各种错误（跪！）
Relationships: Zachariah Plimpton/Benjamin Quigg





	由四月到四月

奎格在四月初到来，普林顿看着他在半开的门内俯身穿鞋。  
五月结束的时候，尾水渠完工。  
八月来临之前，普林顿在将要放置水轮的地方，让一枚硬币落入石砾的缝隙间。  
“那是什么？”奎格问。  
“好运。”  
奎格看着那枚硬币将盛夏的阳光反射得耀眼，于普林顿手中轻轻一翻，消失无踪。他想着它在水轮下面，在河流下面，在木头、石头和泥土下面，在喧嚣下面，在一年又一年下面，仍然挂着那年夏天的阳光，在黑暗中静静地……等待？或者并不等什么，只是在那里。  
“好运。”奎格低声重复普林顿的回答，给护壁钉上最后一块木板。  
九月，梁和柱、榫和卯，普林顿的合伙人来了，看工厂的构架建起。  
“合伙人的女儿？”奎格问。  
“怎么？”普林顿反问。  
“没什么。”他们可以喝酒到午夜。  
接下来，水轮安装。轴与齿轮，啮合传动。奎格和普林顿并排躺在床上，他们有足够的床。天花板上挂着灰尘，普林顿讲起老家除冰时溺死的人。  
“你为什么到这里来？”奎格问。  
“逃婚。”  
“逃婚？”  
“算是逃婚吧。”  
奎格笑了，扭头看普林顿。但普林顿没有表情，既没有庆幸、懊悔，也没有期待什么，他眼里什么也没有。  
有时候奎格觉得喘不过气来，但他们带有体内热度、含着水气的呼吸已经让房间充满白雾，浓到看不清彼此。奎格想象充斥房间的雾在他们睡着时凝聚成一朵厚重的云，飘出窗去，在空中降下白色的雪花才消失殆尽。  
第二天早晨确实下雪了。机器也送到了。  
奎格攥了个雪球给普林顿。  
“玩雪？”普林顿接过雪球来。  
“送你的。”  
普林顿端着雪球，转到工厂背阴处，把它放在窗台上。它就一直在那里，坚持到雪融化的时候，成为最后一批融化的。  
冬天拖着尾巴离开，普林顿组装、调试他的机器，纺出第一批纱线。奎格建造仓库、厕所、工人宿舍，和普林顿的家。  
再也没什么普林顿需要建的了。再也没什么需要做的，奎格工作完成。他在四月最后一天与普林顿道别，离开。远远的，他所建造的、普林顿生存和生活需要的工厂和家，在视野中消失。空气中有种春天青涩的苦味。  
“是我建的。”奎格用只有他自己听得到的声音说，“我建造了你的家。”

完

**Author's Note:**

> 真是无比短……


End file.
